This invention relates generally, as indicated, to light emitting panel assemblies.
Light emitting panel assemblies are generally known. However, the present invention relates to several different light emitting panel assembly configurations which provide for better control of the light output from the panel assemblies and more efficient utilization of light to suit a particular application.